


Snow Angels [A Jimon Winter Story]

by r0binmon



Series: Jimon Romance Collection [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And so fluffy, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, jimon, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0binmon/pseuds/r0binmon
Summary: The first winter for Jace and Simon together. It's soft and warm and full of love.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Jimon Romance Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Snow Angels [A Jimon Winter Story]

It was the first winter for Jace to experience with his significant other. They had been together for about three months now. Something the blond one never would have imagined – being with a man. He had never been interested in guys but then suddenly that nerd appeared right in front of him. His clumsiness was adorable and the first thing that got his attention.  
Jace had been sitting in the subway when the train stopped and suddenly this clumsy nerd was sitting on his lap. While the other had gotten up in a shock, apologizing over and over Jace couldn't stop himself to find his red cheeks and the ruffled hair quite... cute. It wasn't until his jeans were mentioned that he looked down and realized he could see his skin where, what appeared to be a guitar case, had ripped the fabric open. Soon after, he found out he was called Simon and they even exchanged phone numbers as Simon had insisted on replacing the jeans he had destroyed.  
While they nearly had nothing in common they still had gotten along so well from the first time they had messaged each other.

And now here they were. Jace was holding Simon's cold hand in his own while they were walking down the street.  
“You alright?” He asked, making Simon nod.  
“Just a bit cold” Was his answer and Jace sighed.  
“I told you to put on your gloves”  
“Hm...”  
Jace looked at him, obviously not pleased with the answer he got. But he didn't push him. He was just worried his hands would get painfully cold. Gently he pulled the hand he was holding a bit closer so he could slide them into his coat pocket. Simon smiled when feeling the warmth inside.  
“See? I don't need gloves”

Maybe it was alright like this, but Jace wasn't satisfied and when they passed a small store he stopped and made a step back to look at the window again.  
“Look! They have gloves!” He exclaimed and Simon shove his bottom lip to a little pout.  
“Alright. I will get them...”  
“No, you won't. I'll get them. I want you to wear them so I should buy them for you”  
The couple stepped into the store and Jace picked some woolen gloves for his boyfriend. They were dark blue streaked with a lighter color and with a big snowflake on them.  
“Should I remove the tag?” The shop owner asked.  
“Yes, please. He'd like to wear them now.”  
After Jace had paid he gave the gloves to Simon who put them on instantly. He didn't have another choice anyway, since the blond watched him closely as he did so.

Sometimes Simon was really reckless when it was about him. While he had checked so many times that Jace was wearing his scarf and gloves he hadn't really taken care of himself. So Jace had to. And he liked to take care of Simon. Sometimes he really wondered how he even had survived until now. But maybe it was his mom who had always made sure her son was dressed to the occasion... and temperature. And now it was Jace.

“Better?”  
“Yeah, thanks. I will pay for dinner, though”  
“Yeah, whatever” Jace looked at him for a moment, reaching for his hand again as they were outside and held it tight in his own. Gently he rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb so he could heat up his hand a bit more.  
The smile that appeared on Simon's lips made his heart beat faster. When smiling his whole face was lighting up, his eyes sparkled and over all he was just such a sunshine. The Christmas decorations' lights made his eyes even brighter. Jace loved the soft brown with the small dark spots and he couldn't hold back his own smile as he saw him like this.  
“Stop it...” He murmured and Simon's smile became even wider. He pulled back his hand and grabbed Jace's cheeks.  
“I like your smile. And you need to smile more often” The nerd said while he pulled his cheeks a bit.  
“Simon!” Jace frowned but couldn't do it for long before bursting out in laughing.

Besides maybe his adoptive brother, there was no one else who could make Jace smile and laugh that easily. Not like this. But being with Simon really made him happy. He felt... trust although they didn't know each other for too long, yet. And still there was something about him that made Jace show just how vulnerable he was.

They went on walking, hand in hand, close to each other. As always there was quite heavy snow again. But Jace knew Simon enjoyed it. They had talked about it before and so he had decided to take him to the park. It wasn't much further until they reached it and Simon's eyes got bigger. It wasn't the first time to see it, but it was the first time with Jace. Everything was covered in a soft and shiny white. The snow sparkled and the lights made it look like a million small diamonds.

During the day lots of kids had been playing in the snow but since it had started to snow again in the late afternoon lots of places now nearly looked like they hadn't been touched at all. This obviously looked like an invitation for Simon. Jace only felt his hand letting go of his own and off he was. He walked away from the path and to a place where he could lie down in the snow. Jace was... confused. What did he do there?

“Simon, get up. It's cold and everything will be wet” With a deep sigh he followed his boyfriend who was now making weird movements with his arms and legs.  
“The fuck are you doing?” When he asked that, he really was serious and Simon got his tone right away. He stopped instantly, sat up and looked at Jace for a moment.  
“The... angels... you know?” Simon tried with a soft voice but Jace still had no idea what was going on.  
“No, I don't know. And you're full of snow. Can you please get up? I don't want you to get a cold” He answered more grumpy than he actually wanted to sound.  
“Jace...” Simon slowly got up, not really caring about the snow on his clothes.  
“Don't 'Jace' me. What's going on?”  
“You... really don't know? Did you never make snow angels when you were little?”  
Suddenly Jace felt like all the warmth inside of his coat was disappearing. The swallowed hard and made a step back.  
“Yeah, no. I didn't. I only threw snow balls on Alec and Izzy”  
“Let me show you, okay? Look, this is a snow angel” Simon pointed at the spot he had been lying on before. The shape of an angel was visible.  
“Oh” Jace looked at it, then at Simon again, slowly understanding. “Could you....?”  
“Sure” Simon was lying down in the snow again, this time at another spot and Jace watched him before lying down himself. He copied the movements of arms and legs and got up again. When seeing the angel he made he smiled a little and Simon hugged him from the side.  
“You like it?”  
“Yeah, maybe”

Jace did like it. He had never done this before and though it was something so simple and kind of stupid, doing it with Simon made it special. With him, everything seemed special. They made some more snow angels throughout the park, took a stick to write their names in the snow and Jace even got a snow ball in his face despite the fact that Simon was the worst in throwing them. Both of them were cold and wet already when each of them started to build a snowman.  
As Jace looked over to Simon's he could see how concentrated he was and so he threw another snow ball.

“Hey! Don't sabotage my hard work!”  
Jace just laughed and collected some sticks and stones, decorated his snowman with them. When he was finished the took a step back.  
“It doesn't have a nose” Simon said frowning as he joined Jace.  
“It doesn't need one”  
“Don't be mean!” Simon pouted and looked out for something he could use as a nose for Jace's. His own snowman had one shaped out of snow which looked quite weird.

Jace watched his boyfriend until there was a nose in the face of the snowman which looked even worse than the other. Simon had used a dry leaf. For a moment the blond one stared at it before he started laughing which was so contagious. Simon joined his laughter, hugged Jace and buried his face at his shoulder. Gently Jace let his hand run through his hair.

“Thank you” He said softly, making Simon look up again.  
“What for?”  
“This. Us. I... I enjoyed it”  
Again there was this beautiful smile on Simon's face, that made Jace warm up inside and gave him so many positive feelings. He didn't even know how to deal with them as he had never experienced as much happiness as he did with Simon. Every second with him was so precious, every touch and every kiss.  
Gently he placed his lips on Simon's, pulled him closer to his body and held him like this for a moment. When his hand moved under his jacket he didn't really feel the warmth he should have felt though.

“You're freezing!”  
Simon shook his head but Jace only grabbed his hand and wanted to drag him along to the exit of the park. But Simon stopped him.  
“Wait, I want a photo. Of us. And the ugly snow men”

While Jace wasn't too fond of taking photos all the time he knew Simon loved it and... in the end he enjoyed it as well since he could look at them himself and remember the time he had spent with this beloved nerd.  
Photos taken, they finally left the park and when having a look at the young man next to him Jace realized how cold he really must feel. So he went to the closest diner with him in order to heat him up there. He ordered tea and pumpkin soup for both of them before even looking at the menu. The chalk board on the counter marked the soup as the diner's special. So it couldn't be bad.

Over and over again Jace rubbed Simon's hands until they were finally warm, and tea and soup helped with the rest. They sat together for quite a while since they both had been wet and their clothes needed to dry. But in the end Simon paid just like he promised and so they left. It was late already and some stores already closed when they walked down to the subway, hand in hand.

This had not been easy as Jace had felt uncomfortable to show his feelings like this. He had never held hands with anyone before, just like he had never shown real affection to anyone but Simon. 'To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed' was what his father had always said and these words were so deep in his mind he just couldn't forget them. It was a long way for Simon to at least being able to show affection by holding hands or hugging for a moment. But usually that only happened when the streets were empty and it only happened because of Simon, because he made the first step.  
Still, it was getting better between the two of them and Jace got more and more used to being drowned in love by Simon. Something he was really craving for and his boyfriend was ready to give him whatever he needed.

When they finally arrived at Simon's home Jace gently kissed him goodbye. Though they both knew they would meet up again soon, it was a deep and longing kiss and parting was really hard.  
“Good night, nerd” Jace softly said, stroke his cold cheek and turned around to leave.  
“Good night. I'll text you” Simon answered, opened the door, went inside and when looking back Jace could see another smile on his lips before he was closing the door.


End file.
